a new love
by shikarimon
Summary: Serena is a long best friend of Tenchi. What happens when she comes back to the Masaki Shrine? Will she experience love again?... TenchiSerena


a new love by: gundam pilot 110 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue:  
  
At the Masaki household: Four-year-old Tenchi Masaki was looking for his father and grandfather. He saw them with another family. Tenchi walked up to them and asked, "Papa, who are they?" A four-year-old Serena was hiding behind her mother's legs because he was new to her. "Tenchi, this is Ilene Tsukino. Her husband Ken Tsukino." Tenchi said, "How do you do?" He then saw a girl who was the same age as him. Ilene said, "Serena come out and meet Tenchi Masaki." Serena had taken a peek at the new boy. "Serena this is Tenchi Masaki. Tenchi this is Serenity Tsukino," said Yosho. "Please call me Serena," said Serena. Tenchi said, "How do you do?" Ken said, "Serena go and play with Tenchi." Serena nodded her head and the two siblings went and played.  
  
4 years later: "Serena, we're going now," called Ilene. Serena ran downstairs with Tenchi right behind her. "Now you be good," said Ken. "Ok, Papa. I'll miss both off you," she said. They said their goodbyes and the parents went to the car. When Ken turned on the engine, there was a big explosion. Serena ran to the car with Yosho and Tenchi right behind them. Yosho had gotten Ilene out but he couldn't save Ken. Serena ran to her mother and said, "Mom, I'll heal you." Ilene put her hand out to stop Serena and said, "Serena. I want yo. you to train under. Tenchi's grandfather. Do you. remember Trista Meioh?" Serena nodded her head and Ilene continued, "I want you to live with Trista." Then she said to Yosho, "Yosho, you have been dear to me. I want you to call Trista and tell her to take Serena in as her own." Yosho nodded and Ilene died. Serena was devastated and was screaming, "Mama!" Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and Yosho went to make the call.  
  
2 years later: Serena and Tenchi was training under Tenchi's grandfather. Yosho came running in and said, "Serena, it's Trista." Serena ran into the house and said, "Hello Trista." "Hello Serena. I am come to pick you up right now. Get your stuff ready." Serena said, "Ok." She then hung up the phone and went upstairs to get her stuff. Tenchi was waiting with her by the road. A yellow sports car went up to them and Trista said, "Serena, ready to go?" Serena nodded her head and said, "Tenchi don't forget about me." Tenchi nodded and Serena turned to ask, "Trista who are these two?" Trista replied, "Serena these are my friends. Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh." Serena putted her stuff inside the trunk and hopped in. When the car went away, Tenchi yelled, "Serena. I'll never forget you!"  
  
*End Dream Sequence* (An: Tricked ya didn't I?)  
  
Tenchi woke up and looked at the calendar. (It's June 30th. Serena's Birthday. Happy Birthday Serena,) thought Tenchi. He got dressed and went downstairs. Across from town, Serena was getting ready to go to the Masaki Shrine. She was really excited because she gets to see Tenchi and the Masaki family again. "Serena, it's time to go," called Amara. Serena got her luggage and went downstairs to put her clothes in the trunk. Amara, Michelle, and Serena sped off to the Masaki household.  
  
At the Masaki household, Tenchi went downstairs only to have Ryoko hang onto him. Ayeka said, "Demon monster. Let go of Lord Tenchi this instant." Ryoko wasn't even paying attention. That started into another fight between them. Tenchi sighed and thought, When are they ever going to grow up? While this was happening, a yellow sports car parked at the entrance of the shrine. Serena asked, "Why would Grandpa Masaki build a big stick?" Amara and Michelle didn't know. Serena poked on one of them and the wooden sticks began to move saying, "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." Serena was scared stiff and Amara said, "Turn that thing off. Your scaring our princess here." The sticks stopped and asked, "Princess?" Serena just glared at Amara for blaring it out and said, "Yes. I was a princess of a long forgotten kingdom on the moon. I'm Princess Serenity III but call me Serena. Who are you?" They looked at each other and the red one said, "We are the Jurian guards sworn to protect the Princesses of Jurai." The blue one said, "We are sorry for scaring you." Serena just nodded and said, "Amara, Michelle. You may go now. They are sorry." They nodded and went away, leaving her be. Serena asked, "Can you tell Grandpa Masaki that there is a visitor for him?" The red one said, "I'll go." The blue one helped Serena with her luggage and both of them went up the stairs.  
  
At the meditating room, Grandpa Masaki was meditating when one of the Jurai's guardian said, "Sir, there is a person who is here to see you." He went out and saw none other than his pupil, Serena. "Serena," he asked." Serena nodded and said, "Sorry for dropping in, but Juuban was too hectic for me. Is it ok if I stay here for a month?" He nodded and asked, "Have you been training?" Serena nodded and said, "Can you show me to my room?" They walked up to the house and Grandpa Masaki said, "Yosho, come outside son. Looks who's here to stay for a month." Yosho went outside and looked at Serena. He had tears in his eyes and said, "Serena. How have you been. I see you have grown a bit." Serena said, "Sorry for dropping in like this." He nodded and Serena said, "Trista mama wants to hire you to build something." Yosho said, "Ok." She showed him the blue prints and he had taken it. "It's on a school district. She wants it to be a school and a business building," said Serena, "and she said that she will give you the money after you finish." He nodded and said, "Come inside."  
  
When they went inside, the first thing that Serena heard was fighting. Grandpa Masaki said, "Tenchi come here." Tenchi said, "I can't. I have to stop this fighting." Serena said, "Tenchi, not listening to his grandfather. I better write this one down in my diary." Everyone stopped what he or she were doing when they heard a feminine voice. Ayeka said, "How dare you say that to Lord Tenchi." Ryoko said, "Apologize now." Tenchi went to her and asked, "Are you who I think you are?" Serena said, "That depends. Who do you think I am?" Tenchi started to hug her and said, "Serena. You came back." "Yeah, but it's for a month," she said, "Who are these people?" Tenchi looked behind them and sweat dropped. He had forgotten all about the ladies. "Serena this is Ayeka, Princess of Jurai. Her sister, Sasami. Washu, the greatest scientist in the world. Ryoko, the space pirate. Kiyone and Mihoshi, the Galaxy Police officers. And Ryo-o-ki, the cabbit. Girls this is my best friend Serena," said Tenchi. They bowed to each other. Ayeka whispered to Ryoko, "I don't like her." Ryoko nodded her head as if she agreed. Then the scientist said, "Please call me Little Washu." Serena nodded her head as if she would remember. "Tenchi can you show me to my room? I kind of forgotten where it is. And after dinner, why don't you tell me what you did for the past 6 years," said Serena. Tenchi nodded his head and Serena said, "Race you upstairs." Tenchi nodded eagerly and Yosho said, "On your mark. Get set. Go!" They ran as fast as they could up the stairs.  
  
After dinner, Serena said, "Sasami, that was delicious. Can you teach me how to make these delicious foods?" Sasami nodded her head. She really liked Serena. Serena doesn't treat me like a little kid. I like her, thought Sasami. Serena said, "Ok, Tenchi. Spill. What happened while I was gone." Tenchi started, "Well, it all started." (insert Tenchi's whole life) "And that's what we've been doing for the last 6 years," said Tenchi. "So, you're a Jurian prince," asked Serena. Tenchi nodded and asked, "Are you mad at my grandfather for not telling us?" She said, "Nope. That was the exciting story I have ever heard. I'm going to head upstairs and get some beauty rest." The gang nodded their heads and in comes Luna, Serena's cat. Tenchi asked, "Serena, who's that?" Serena looked down to see Luna. "This is my cat, Luna," she said while walking with Luna on her hands. She went upstairs and Luna said, "That was quite an interesting story." "Luna let's go to bed," Serena said. They went to the bed and went to sleep while everyone was talking about Serena. "She's nice," said Sasami. "Yes. I like her," said Kiyone while Mihoshi nodded her head. "Yes. A little too nice if you ask me," said Ayeka. Ryoko nodded her head as well. Tenchi went upstairs to see if she was still awake. She was sleeping peacefully. I really missed her. She looks like an angel, he thought. Then he caught what he was thinking and thought, Am I falling in love with my best friend? That night everyone went to sleep.  
  
In the Artic, a general was replaying what had happened to Queen Beryl. He concentrated on the princess's energy and teleported there. He stayed in the forest and waited until the sun was set. I will avenge you Queen Beryl, he thought. The next morning, Serena was still sleeping while everyone was eating breakfast. The general teleported to the end of the forest and shot an energy ball at the house. The house shake and Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and everyone else went outside. They saw a blonde headed guy at the end of the forest. Ryoko asked, "Who are you?" He laughed and said, "I'm Jadeite, third commanding officer for Queen Beryl. I'm here to get revenge for my fallen queen. Give me the moon princess." Ayeka said, "I am Princess Ayeka of Jurai. Leave this planet and don't ever come back." Serena woke up, not because of the shake of the house, but Tenchi was there waking her up. "What's going on," asked Serena. "Someone is attacking the house," said Tenchi. Tenchi went downstairs to see a battered looking Ryoko and Ayeka. Washu said, "Tenchi, get those two inside the house. Everyone get back inside." They went inside and putted Ayeka and Ryoko down. Serena went downstairs to see a battered looking Ryoko. Washu said, "That force field can hold him off for a long time." Serena said, "I can heal them with my powers." Everyone was looking at her and Tenchi said, "Don't faint on us. Last time when you healed, you were out for a week." She nodded and started her powers. A crescent moon was on her brow and before you know it, Ayeka and Ryoko were all better. "Now, who is attacking and what does he want," asked Serena. Sasami said, "He called himself Jadeite, third commanding officer for Queen Beryl." Serena paled and asked, "What does he want?" "His exact words were, 'I'm here to get revenge for my fallen queen. Give me the moon princess.'," said Kiyone. Serena paled even more and Tenchi asked, "Are you ok Serena?" Serena said, "Washu, please bring down the force field. I'm going to take him alone." Everyone gasped and Ryoko said, "But you're a human. I blasted him and he was still standing. He's stronger than any of us." "I don't care. Washu," said Serena. "The force field is down," she said. Serena nodded and said, "Luna come down here. It's Jadeite." Luna came down and had a glaring look on her face, like she was ready for a battle. Everyone walked outside and saw Jadeite there.  
  
Once outside, Serena thought, I have to face facts. We didn't kill the whole damn dark kingdom. Everyone was outside to get ready to help Serena or to just watch her. Jadeite said, "Where is the moon princess?" Serena had taken a deep breath and said, "Jadeite do you remember me?" Jadeite looked down and said, "Of course I remember you. I'll kill you first." She only laughed and said, "You really think that you can destroy me? I'm the one your looking for." Jadeite said, "Your just a sailor brat." Serena narrowed her eyes and thought, It's now or never. She yelled out, "Luna!" The black cat came out and started to hiss at Jadeite. She launched herself and scratched his face. He said, "Get off me you damn cat." The cat, Luna, was unconscious because Jadeite shot an energy beam through her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Serena angrily said, "I have only five words to say to you Jadeite." Jadeite said, "What?" She took out her locket and yelled, "Moon Eternal Power Make Up!" Everyone was gauging at Serena. Once stood a teenage girl, out comes a girl with heart shaped balls on her head, a sailor suit, and a very short skirt. "Do you remember this outfit Jadeite," asked Serena. Jadeite just said, "You are still weak." Serena said, "Let's start then." Serena started to do punch after punch and kick after kick. Jadeite was retaliating and landed a blow on Serena. Serena staggered on the floor and said, "Silver Moon Strike!" There came a bolt of light and struck Jadeite. Jadeite said, "You are still no match for me. You might have been able to get new powers, but I am still powerful." "You'll never learn," said Serena. They started to fight again and Serena said, "I'll end this now. Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" The energy went straight for Jadeite and he did not have time to teleport out of there. After the burst of light, he was nowhere to be found but a pile of dust. Tenchi went over to her, raised one eyebrow and asked, "Sailor Moon?" She nodded and Mihoshi asked, "Can I have your autograph?" Everyone fell anime style and Grandpa Masaki said, "Serena you have a lot of explaining to do." She nodded and said, "Well, it all started when I left this household." (insert Sailor moon story) "And that's why she came here. To get away from fighting evil monsters and nemesis," said Luna. Everyone was all silent and Tenchi said, "Well, at least you are safe." Everyone nodded his or her head.  
  
In Serena's room, Tenchi went inside and saw Serena saying to the moon, "Mother, am I destined to be alone? I feel so lonely. Prince Endymion fell in love with my best friend Princess Raye of Mars. Why can't I find anyone who can be my prince in shining armor?" Tenchi fell silent as he saw Serena starting to cry. Kicking back into reality, Tenchi walked up to Serena and said, "You're not alone. You have friends and family who care about you." Serena looked up and said, "You think I'm a baby. Darien, who is the reincarnation of my loving prince, fell in love with my best friend, Raye. I feel so ashamed. I was naïve to the whole thing." Tenchi didn't say anything, too angry that Serena was feeling like this. Serena continued, "I can't even find the true person that I love. I know he's out there, but where. I have been living with my loyal scouts for 6 years now and I still can't find my one true love. Maybe I'm destined to be lonely. Just look at me. I'm ugly. Who would care or love anything about me?" Tenchi said, "No. You are not destined to be alone. I know someone who cares and loves you back. And you are not ugly." Serena asked, "Who would love me?" Tenchi thought, It's now or never. I have to tell her. Tenchi said, "Me. I love you Serena." Serena looked shock at first and thought, I love him too. She said, "I love you too, Tenchi." They kissed under the moonlight and watched the moon glow above them. Unbeknownst to them, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-o-ki, Luna, Grandpa Masaki, and Yosho looked at them and thought, I'm happy for them. They went back to their respective rooms and left them alone.  
  
The End! 


End file.
